Retaliation
by Stonecrusher7
Summary: Fake friends, cheating boyfriend and no social life...Bulma is a mess! But then, she has a plan to get back at all of them. She seeks Vegeta's help. What will it all lead to? This is what really happened during the 3 missing years!


It all started that night after the big fight between them two. He had slammed the chair into the wall, and she had slammed the door and locked herself up in her room.

"The bastard! How dare he call me an obnoxious bitch! Who and what does he think he is!" Bulma yelled, throwing whatever came to sight on the unfortunate floor.

She was really offended by his words. After all she'd done for him. She'd given him a home: a roof over his head, sufficient food for his "royal" stomach, civilized clothing, a gravity room machine, which she fixed on a daily basis. She'd given him a 'life', for crying out loud!

And this was what she got for it all! She really was growing tired of the whole thing. Tonight she'd gotten fed up. He'd ruined the party that she'd so carefully organized with her friends. And of course, she was conscious that it wasn't his entire fault, because she'd said some mean things to him, but most of it was his fault, anyway. He'd dumped the fruit punch on the floor, insulted her 'friend', Lily, calling her an overweight bitch, ate most of the cake before anyone even got to see it and broke the radio. As if that wasn't enough, he'd gotten into an argument with her in front of everyone, exposed her personal life to her so-called friends (all of whom she was trying to impress. She had never been a social type. Although beautiful, she just couldn't get along with other girls: mainly because they thought she was conceited, or they were just plain jealous).

"Idiot? You're calling me an idiot?" he'd gasped in pure mock, "well, you're the one who knows that mate of yours has cheated on you more than a thousand times, and yet, whenever he comes by, you gladly open your legs for him!"

She was speechless when he said that. Just glared back at him; hatred written all over her face, while her 'friends' gasped in 'horror' when they heard the juicy piece of information.

Ha, the bitch thought she had us fooled. No way a hunk like Yamcha would keep faithful to that bossy bitch. And she doesn't give herself as much respect as she claims if she willingly sleeps with him even before he utters the word "sorry" That's what they all were probably thinking. All their hypocrite, backstab minds. Probably laughing their assses off at her.

And she hated him for it.

"First of all, Vegeta. He doesn't cheat on me," she started saying, defensively, "Second, my personal life is none of your business….and third, I hardly let him spend the night at my house. So that discards your last statement."

"Oh really," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, "that's not what the noises coming from your room two nights ago were saying."

There were oooooo's and aaaaaaaa's from all the guests at the party. Being the impatient woman she was, of course, she decided she'd taken enough bullshit form everyone. She started screaming and cursing out everyone at the party, driving them out. Leaving her all alone with a huge mess to clean up. Vegeta just stood there with a grin on his face; as if he enjoyed making her life miserable.

Bulma shook her head, " You know what, Vegeta? I am so tired of your shit. You always find a way to ruin my life!" she yelled at him, tears filling up her eyes.

"Woman, that all could have been avoided had you fixed my gravity machine and cooked my dinner when I asked you," Vegeta retorted.

"God, Vegeta. This is my fucking house! I let you stay here out of mercy and you think I'm your fucking servant?" Bulma said in disbelief, "With everything that me and my parents have given you, you should be on your goddamn knees serving us. But of course, you're an ungrateful son of a bitch, and think you're still a fucking prince. Well, earth to you: your stupid planet's been blown up for years now and you aint a prince anymore. And guess what, if you don't get your shit together you're gonna roam around the universe and nobody's ever gonna want you and you're gonna die alone and miserable."

There was a frown on Vegeta's face now; and he wasn't pleased with hat she'd said. Although whenever they argued her comments were dumb and insignificant, today she'd hit a spot and her words had stung. Without so much as a second, he was inches away from her, a hard grip on her neck.

"Bitch, don't think that just because I haven't killed you yet I wont kill you now. So you better watch the way you talk to me."

Bulma was near shaking. She'd stopped being afraid of Vegeta a couple of months after he came to her house. But now, she saw the ruthless killer that he really was. She would not lower her dignity, though.

"I dare you to kill me, Vegeta," Bulma said after swallowing hard.

"You don't think I would?" Vegeta asked, knowing she was dumb scared.

"You need me in order to beat Goku. Well, according to you, that is. In my opinion, you don't have what it takes to be a man like Goku," she said, regaining her confidence as she saw the look on Vegeta, but then, he only gripped harder.

"I could just snap your neck, you obnoxious bitch," Vegeta said, "and take my word, when I kill Kakarot, I'll kill you next." He let go of her, letting her fall on her butt.

"Face it Vegeta. You'll never beat, let alone kill, Goku. So you might as well kill me now!" she yelled getting up.

Vegeta stopped dead on his tracks. She was really pushing him. He contemplated the thought of just ki-blasting her, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Angry at himself for not being able to just kill the bitch, he grabbed a nearby chair and slammed it on the wall, shredding it to pieces.

Bulma cringed; for a moment, she thought that he might fling the chair at her. Relieved, in a way, that her life had been preserved, she went up to her room and locked herself up; refusing to come out and bumping in to Vegeta. She let the tears fall freely down her cheeks and thought bitterly about her ruined party. She really hated Vegeta. Her mind flashed back to what he'd said in front of her "friends", which made her sob a little louder until she cried herself to sleep. She dreamed about all the possible ways in which she could kill Vegeta and what huge party she'd throw if Freeeza came back from the dead only to kill Vegeta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She woke up with the deafening noise of an explosion. She looked outside the window, thinking it might have been a car accident, but she could already smell burning. She got up and called out her parents' names, but then realized that they'd been off to Paris and wouldn't be back until the next day's morning. She ran down the stairs to the kitchen, but everything seemed to be fine. Then it hit her, "Vegeta messed up the GR again," she muttered rolling her eyes; she was still angry with him. But she ran to the Mansion's backyard, where the GR was, and stopped dead on her tracks with a gasp.

"O MY GOD! Vegeta are you okay!" she screamed as she ran to the remains of the GR and looked frantically through the debris, searching for any signs of Vegeta. Suddenly, she felt guilty and responsible for his…no he couldn't be dead. Vegeta was a strong man; a saiyan at that.

She saw Vegeta under the rubbles in the middle of the whole mess and ran to him.

"Oh God, Vegeta, how did you get into this?" she murmured worriedly while trying to get Vegeta up.

Vegeta grunted, though somewhat unconscious, refusing to be helped, "Woman, get off me, I can get up myself." He tried to get up, but in vain. When he was finally on his feet, he passed out and collapsed.

"You and your big ego, Vegeta," Bulma said, again trying to get Vegeta up. She put one of his arms on her shoulders, while wrapping her own around his waist.

The task to get Vegeta inside the house wasn't easy. About 15 minutes later she had gotten him to the couch, where she made him lay and got her first aid kit to band-aid him.

She was surprised at how worried she really was. She was even more surprised when she wiped at her cheeks and found tears all over them.

She sighed as she finished putting the last band on him, "I guess I care more about you than I'll ever admit," she said to the completely passed out Vegeta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ding Dong 

"Vegeta could you get the door?" Bulma yelled from the kitchen.

Vegeta switched to the next channel, looking for something interesting to watch; completely ignoring Bulma and the doorbell, which had rang twice now.

_Ding Dong_, the doorbell rang again.

Bulma came to the door, stomping angrily, "gosh, you do nothing around here Vegeta! You cant even answer the damn door?"

She became speechless when she opened it.

"What are you doing here?" she said callously.

"Hey, umm….just dropping by to see how you're doing", said the guy ( Obviously Yamcha).

"Well, as you can see: I'm fine," she said coldly.

Yamcha sighed, "Bulma, look, I know you're angry with me. I'm not here to apologize. I know what I did was wrong and selfish of me; I don't even forgive myself for what I did."

"So why are you here?" she asked expressionless.

Meanwhile, Vegeta, who'd been listening to the whole thing and was bored, being that there was nothing to watch, decided to turn his attention to the scene at the doorway.

"Hmm…I could use some drama," he said with a smirk.

"Bulma…I'm here because I want….I want us to start over," Yamcha stammered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes in disgust. What kinda guy said that? What a pussy.

"You what! I cant even believe you have the nerve to come here and say that, Yamcha! Are you aware of everything you've done to me and the many times I stupidly took you back!" She was furious now, but she managed to keep her cool, " Well, a human being can only take so much, Yamcha. I think I've made it clear that I don't want to see you or talk to you again, let alone have you in my house. Leave". Her statement was final.

Vegeta really hoped she'd smack him now.

Yamcha sighed in defeat. He looked at her and she was shocked. Was that a tear in his eye. Was he gonna cry? He might not be as cold as Vegeta, but Yamcha was definitely not the type to shed tears. Maybe….just maybe this one time he was being honest. Maybe this was the one time he was really sorry for what he'd done. And somewhere in her hardened heart, something softened.

"Sure, Bulma, I'll leave if that's what you want. But I'm gonna ask you something. Are you really gonna forget about us and all we've been through together?" Yamcha said, with a pleading tone in his voice. Seeing her that he'd been successful at softening her by the expression on her face, he dare to take a step closer and take her hand. He was halfway there. "Bulma, I knew you since I was a kid, and everything I know about loving someone I've learned from you, baby. Don't tell me you're gonna let go of this because I made mistakes. I wanna be a real man to you Bulma, I just need a chance to be that man." She was crying now, and he took the chance to wrap his arms around her. He couldn't believe it himself, but was she seriously taking him back?

"Yamcha, I love you; that's why it's so hard for me to let go and not forgive you. You're the first guy I loved," Bulma looked up to him and wiped at her cheeks, "but if I take you back, things have to change. No cheating, no drinking and no canceling dates at the last minute."

Vegeta couldn't believe she'd fallen for that whole fake act. And what the fuck was that? Did the bastard actually make himself cry? He hated guys who showed no dignity or pride.

Yamcha grinned, " I love you babe; I'll do anything to keep you."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. The dumb bitch always took him back. He didn't want to be around the day she found out Yamcha was cheating again. And here he thought that this would be the one time she'd smack him and send the bastard on his way. He shook his head back to the tv and turned it on, once again looking through the channels. He didn't give the made-up couple much time, though. It wouldn't be long until Yamcha cheated again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He'd been right as it turned out. It had only been a month and a half.

"Woman, where the hell's my food?" Vegeta demanded one morning after his morning workout.

Bulma didn't even try to yell at him her usual I'm-not-your-godamn-servant! Line, she just sat there and merely looked at him.

"Vegeta, could you wait til my mom wakes up and makes you breakfast? I'm not feeling too well," she asked absent-mindedly.

"There's no fucking way that could happen, woman. In case you didn't know, your parents left this morning and who fucking knows when they'll be back," Vegeta said angrily.

"Look Vegeta, I'm not doing this today," she said quickly turning away from him and wiping her cheek, where a stubborn tear had rolled down. She stood up and went upstairs and locked herself up in her room.

Angry as he was because he had to make his own breakfast, Vegeta couldn't help but be angry with the bastard of Yamcha. As much as he 'hated' her, he didn't like the way she was being treated by the shithead.

He quickly dismissed the thought, though.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma lay on her bed. She couldn't remember a time where she was angrier than at the moment. How dare he cheat on her like that? What bothered her even more was the way and the surroundings in which she'd caught him.

At the mall.

With the bitch that said she was her "best friend", Marron.

And all the other so-called friends of hers had been there.

God how humiliating it was. How long had he been cheating? For how long had they all known. They were all probably laughing their asses off.

What made it even worse was the fact that she'd found out two days before the Spring Jam Reunion. (This was a "sophisticated" party where all the sons and daughters of distinguished people went, and of course, being the daughter of the Briefs and the founder of the traditional party, she couldn't possibly miss it).

She always went with Yamcha. But they'd nastily broken up the day before and she could imagine that Yamcha would go with Marron to rub it in her face; she had no clue as to who she was going with to the party.

She gasped, "I know- Nick!" _Guy has liked me for ages, but I never gave him a chance. Well, now I will!_

She quickly picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Nick?"

"Uh, yeah…who's this?" he asked.

"Oh, you probably don't remember me, it's Bulma," she said.

"Oh, Bulma," he paused, "how could I forget you. You're the girl I liked since seventh grade."

Bulma smiled, "I was just calling you to ask you if-" she stopped when she heard a voice in the background.

"Wait, Bulma hold on," he said.

Bulma listened curiously.

(In the background:) "Baby who are you talking to?" said a female voice.

"Just a friend…hey you goin out?" Nick asked the girl.

"Yeah, want some pizza?" she asked.

"Sure thing, sweetie," he said.

Bulma sighed, knowing her plan wouldn't work.

"Sorry about that, it was my…girlfriend," Nick said.

"No problem, I see you've finally settled," Bulma said with an effort to sound casual.

"Yeah. So, what did you wanna ask me?" Nick asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if you were going to the Spring Jam this year, you know, I'm making sure the usual people are there," Bulma said, quickly fabricating a lie.

"Wow, I almost forgot about that. Tomorrow right?" he asked.

"Yep. Hey, bring your girl if you want," Bulma suggested.

"Really? Great! I guess I'll see you then," he said.

"Ok, bye," she said hanging up.

"What am I gonna do!" she cried.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What the fuck is wrong with her? Vegeta was thinking to himself. She hadn't eaten all day, hadn't said a word to his rude remarks, hadn't picked up the phone and talked for three hours, as usual, hadn't gone to the mall; hell, she looked like she hadn't even gotten any sleep last night. 

Vegeta shrugged it off and kept flipping through channels, while Bulma sat on the other couch, not saying a word.

"Can you leave that channel, please, it's my favorite show Vegeta," she asked softly when Vegeta passed Friends.

"You want me to leave it there? Go get me some dinner, woman. You haven't gotten your ass up all fucking morning. If that bastard cheated on you again it's your own fault so go sulk somewhere else," Vegeta said. He really hadn't intended to say those words, but for some reason it angered him that she actually cared about the bitch so much. 'And it wasn't jealousy'.

Bulma stared at him, eyes wide with shock. Sure, he had always bothered her about her taking Yamcha back every time he cheated, but now, his voice held so much anger and venom when he said it, she didn't know how to interpret it. What he'd said hurt her, though, and she couldn't help but let her watery eyes pour down the tears.

Vegeta looked at her, covering her face with her hands. Damn, had he really upset her?

_Whatever _he thought, going back to the tv.

Bulma suddenly stood up, "Who the fuck are Vegeta to tell me that! I do with my life whatever I fucking want! If he cheats on me a million times, I could take him back a million times, but at least I'll have someone who loves me at least 50 percent…you, on the other hand, have no one to love you, you goddamn sonuvabitch! I'm so sick and tired of you insulting me, I actually try to care about you and worry about you whenever you get into the damn explosions and I don't get shit back, not even a grateful thanks!"

Getting more and more angry, Bulma suddenly jumped on Vegeta and started slapping and punching him with all her strength, which caught him off guard. After getting a couple of slaps, Vegeta grabbed Bulma's wrists with one hand; but she kicked him in the groin (yeah, that actually hurt), making him fall over to the floor. Recovering from the 'injury', Vegeta angrily grabbed her with both of his hands, making her stop her wild strikes. Bulma surrendered and started crying on his chest, clinging to him. Vegeta stared at her in disbelief. Without even noticing, he found himself wrapping his arms around her, bringing her closer to him.

"It's always the same thing and I can't take it anymore!" Bulma said crying.

"Take what," Vegeta asked.

"You're right, Vegeta. I'm an idiot. All those times I should've left him long time ago. I should have known he'd never…love me," Bulma said through tears, almost in a whisper.

Vegeta couldn't help but feel angry. Why did she care so much about a loser who couldn't treat her right?

Her caught himself though. Why the fuck was he even thinking all this? He had no feelings for her, so what the hell!

"And now, I have to go to a the party tomorrow and he's gonna be there with that slut, oh god! It's gonna be so humiliating!" Bulma said, then paused. As if coming back to reality, she found herself in some kind of weird embrace with Vegeta. Was he aware of what he was doing! She had to admit, she'd always felt some kind of attraction for Vegeta. No. More like some kind of sexy attraction. The way she blushed when she saw him on a towel every time he came from the bathroom was an example and the forbidden dreams she'd had on several nights with him were many, but she had kept herself from making any advance on him because she knew her 'feelings' wouldn't be returned. But now, she really wondered. Did Vegeta feel at least a little tiny bit of something for her?

She looked up at Vegeta, who, by the look on his face, she supposed was also realizing that his arms were around her.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked, a pleading look on her face.

"What?" Vegeta regained his annoyed tone.

"Can you…can you, uh, come with me to the party?" Bulma asked hopefully.

Vegeta frowned, "Don't think I forgot what you just did, woman. And no, I don't want to go to any of your social SHIT you call parties," he said harshly, stepping away from her and sitting back down on the couch.

Bulma sighed, 'Vegeta, please…you're my only hope right now. I've never asked you a favor except for this one."

"I said no, woman," Vegeta said without looking at her.

Bulma gave up trying to convince him and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Well, she'd just have to go by herself and ignore the mocking looks of her 'friends' and Yamcha and her new girlfriend. She opened the fridge and searched for something fairly decent to cook at 10 o' clock in the night. She froze when she felt two hands around her waist.

"Exactly why do you want me to go there, woman?" said an all-too-familiar voice.

She cleared her throat, this was definitely unexpected, "Well, Vegeta..I want it to look like you're…um, my boyfriend," she said, cringing at the thought of Vegeta's possible reaction.

Vegeta smirked, "Really? Well that's easy. We just have to go there, lay on a couch and fuck."

Bulma whirled around, "That's not funny, Vegeta. You talk like I'm a whore!"

"Are you?" Vegeta asked.

"Have I ever tried to sleep with you?" Bulma asked, arms over her chest.

Vegeta shrugged, "Not yet."

Woa, was he flirting? she thought.

Bulma smiled, 'So is that a yes? Are you gonna help me out on this?"

"One condition," Vegeta paused, "fix the GR, cook me breakfast, lunch and dinner every day and do everything else that I ask for."

Bulma sighed. Any other day she would have laughed at his face for that, but right now she was desperate, "Fine."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Night……

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror. A haltered sapphire dress made out of silk with two slits running up to her thighs. Defining every single curve of her body. "Perfect," she whispered with a satisfied smile. She was only worried about what Vegeta was going to wear. Not that training suit! She thought frowning.

There was an impatient knock on her bedroom door.

"Woman, hurry the hell up so we can do this quick and get it over with!" Vegeta shouted from outside.

"Okay! Im going, sheesh!" Bulma said, giving herself a few last-minute touch-ups and rushing to get out of the door.

She looked at herself one last time and opened the door.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped about ten feet.

So did Vegeta's.

"Wow, Vegeta….you look…um…very handsome," Bulma complimented, trying to keep her cool. Never in the time she'd known Vegeta had she imagined that he could look this good.

He smirked, "I know. But you don't look that good".

Bulma narrowed her eyes. I know he did not just say that. Who does he think he is? Mr. Greek God!…..Well, maybe he does look like one, but that doesn't give him the right….

"Any day now, woman," Vegeta prompted.

The ride in the car was fairly quiet, until Bulma decided to go over the "rules".

"Okay. These are the rules Vegeta. Number 1, you're like my boyfriend, so no insulting or fighting with me. Number 2, you only have eyes for ME. I don't wanna see you trying to talk to any other girl or looking at her body. Number 3: MANNERS. This is a high-class party, no fighting or beating up on other guys. You have to be extremely courteous. I don't want people to think I'm with some kind of barbarian", she finished, already panicking about Vegeta's behavior. Why did I even come with him?

Vegeta smirked, "Look, woman, I might be harsh with you just cause I don't like you, but don't forget I was raised in a palace, and if there's anyone who knows more about high-class it's me. Just cause you're filthy rich doesn't mean you've known everything about "etiquette and protocol"."

Bulma stared at him slightly surprised and slightly annoyed, but decided not to start a whole argument about it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wow, it's that Bulma?" one of her so-called friends asked the other as a nice BMW pulled up at _La Principessa's. _A good-looking (irresistibly hot) got out of the car after it was parked and opened the door for the cyan beauty, gently taking her hand and resting it on his.

"Hmmm… I feel like I've seen him before," said Anna- the one who'd made sure she spread the news about Yamcha cheating on Bulma, again.

"Oh yeah, isn't that the hot guy who called Lily a fat bitch?" asked another big mouth.

'Wow, she's so lucky. I'd give anything to be with a guy like him. Look how nice he treats her," another 'friend' said as they all enviously stared at Bulma, not even trying to hide their jealousy.

"O. My. Gawd. Someone has GOT to tell Yamcha this. Where is he anyway," Lindsay, the biggest troublemaker and instigator, cried enthusiastically. With that, she walked away form the group of jealous spectators and set out to look for Yamcha.

There he is she beamed when she spotted him with Marron, that bitch .

"Yamcha…hey", she greeted- with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Yamcha raised an eyebrow, " Hey Lindsay….what's up?"

"Nothing much, just seeing who's arriving with who. Who's wearing what-

'Have you seen Bulma?" He whispered, taking the opportunity to ask, since Marron was talking (flirting) with the President's nephew.

"I was just about to get to that. You see she just came with this really hand-some guy and…….

But Yamcha wasn't listening anymore- he's jaw dropped when he saw Bulma walk in….and when he saw the guy next to her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma couldn't have asked for more. She was walking on air right now. Whatever doubts she'd had about Vegeta prior to this moment, had all vanished.

Hell, she'd never expected him to be this good. This was the one moment where she had to admit that he was indeed high-class royalty.

And the look on all the sluts' faces. PRICELESS. She enjoyed the fact that they hated her for being beautiful and for being with the sexiest guy around.

She looked up to Vegeta who stared at her indifferently.

"Thank you so much for doing this Vegeta,' she thanked him with her melting smile.

For a moment, Vegeta's heart almost skipped a beat, but he shrugged and looked away from her.

"Whatever, woman, make this quick and get it over with," Vegeta muttered.

"Bulma?" a very shocked and jealous Yamcha asked; behind him was the ever-so-slutful (don't mind that, I made that word up) Marron.

Bulma looked at Yamcha as if he were an old friend she'd accidentally ran in to.

"Oh, Yamcha? Hey. I didn't think you'd be here," Bulma said absent-mindedly, offering her fakest smile ever.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here?" Yamcha asked, looking insulted, while he throwing curious glares at Vegeta, who smirked and put his arm around Bulma's waist.

"Oh nothing," Bulma almost gasped when she felt Vegeta's arm wrap around her waist, she tried not to look surprised, "I just didn't think you'd want to come. But you're here, so it's nice to see you."

Yamcha almost sreamed in fury. How dare that son of a bitch Vegeta hold Bulma that way! No wait…she was letting him hold her like that. What had he missed!

"I see you have a date," Yamcha said, not even making an effort to hide his jealousy.

"Oh, yeah. I think you know him Yamcha. His name's Vegeta," Bulma said as she smiled up to Vegeta adoringly. Yamcha snorted.

Vegeta smirked, knowing that the bastard hated him right now; knowing that he was causing the bitch anger and jealousy.

'So are you guys together or something?" Yamcha asked sardonically," I mean, Vegeta, you don't look like the "relationship" type," Yamcha said in mockery.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly is your definition of a relationship?"

Yamcha wasn't expecting that kind of response from Vegeta. He knew he'd just gotten punned with that and was at a loss for words, finally he found his voice, 'Well, ummm, a relationship is you being involved with another person and-

"Are you sure is just one person? I mean, according to_ your _definition, that is," Vegeta said, trying hard no to laugh and maintaining a friendly and serious face.

Yamcha was furious. How dare Vegeta make him look like a fool in front of the ex he was trying to get back with, "What the fuck are you trying to say Vegeta? What? You tryna rub it in?" Yamcha was raising his voice now. But Vegeta kept his cool.

"No, not at all, I was just trying to see if your words went along with your action. I guess not," Vegeta said, unable to keep from smirking. He looked down at Bulma, who was more than enjoying the moment. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were full of content and satisfaction.

"I think we should go, honey," she whispered (loud enough) to Vegeta, as Yamcha stared in shock at what she;d just said.

Did she just call him 'honey'? Yamcha thought bitterly. How long had they been together anyway?

Vegeta frowned at the word he'd used, but smirked again as he saw Yamcha's expression.

And so, the night went on with much success. Bulma's "friends' tried to make amends with her, but she just blew them off. Yamcha attempted to strike up various conversations with her, but either she walked away from him or Vegeta would come and embrace her protectively.

'What the hell?" Yamcha had burst out when the party was pretty much at its peak. He'd tried apologizing to Bulma when Vegeta had come in back of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, once again. But this time, the embrace seemed much more intimate, which infuriated Yamcha all the more.

"Are you fucking him or something, Bulma? Already?' Yamcha asked frantically.

"How does that concern you? I don't think her sexual life is any of your business," Vegeta said gruffly. Bulma couldn't help but smile at his equivocation. He hadn't come out and said whether or not they'd been sleeping, but it was definitely implied! The thought of her having sex with Vegeta plagued her mind for a moment, but she quickly brushed it away.

"You know what? This is a pointless conversation. Vegeta, wanna go dance?" Bulma said, her eyes sharply indicating that he didn't have a choice. She took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

The song "Like You" (by Daddy Yankee) filled the room, and Bulma's eyes lit up as she started dancing. She was surprised when she saw Vegeta with a frown on his face, sternly looking at her, but his body moving to the beat of the song nonetheless.

"I didn't know you could dance like this?" Bulma said to him in surprise.

"Woman, there's a lot of things about me that you don't necessarily need to know," Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

Bulma saw that as a chance to start an argument, but she decided to let it slide. Vegeta had been amazing this evening. She didn't know what kind of effect he was having on her, but she liked it.

'Why are you staring at me like that, woman?" Vegeta asked curiously.

Bulma blushed, "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to….umm…thank you for tonight. You know, you've been real nice," Bulma said quickly, trying to look somewhere else.

She suddenly felt Vegeta's hands on her back, pulling her closer to him. (AN: they're still dancing, just so you know).

Then she heard him whisper sexily in her ear, "Just remember it's not a favor, woman. It was a deal."

Bulma stopped dancing abruptly and her widened as she remembered the deal. What was he planning on making her do?

"_One condition," Vegeta paused, "fix the GR, cook me breakfast, lunch and dinner every day and do everything else that I ask for."_

That's what he had said when he had agreed to come with her to the party. Fixing the GR didn't bother, cooking for him was something she could put up with…it was the "everything else that I ask for" that scared her. God only knew what he had in mind.

She shuddered at the possible thought…..but then, she noticed she wasn't even afraid of the possibility….instead, she found herself feeling anxious and even eager to—

No. That would never happen.

"Woman, what the hell is wrong with you?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. He knew he'd been having some sort of effect on her throughout the night. But he didn't think she'd take his 'flirting' so…shyly. Yeah, she was acting like a little schoolgirl whenever he touched her. But judging from her beauty, he'd guessed that she was used to being touched like this, if not more.

And strangely, he was attracted to the little innocent and naïve impression that she gave off.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I…umm, feeli kinda dizzy, I'm just gonna go sit down, ok?" she said, trying her best not to give the impression that she was a bit shaken up by him.

Vegeta raise an eyebrow, 'Whatever," he said, taking a seat next to hers.

It was around 1 am when people started to leave. Bulma and Vegeta were making their way out. Bulkma ahd insisted that they hold hands, just to give a final impression, to which Vegeta had barely agreed.

"See you at the next Spring Jam!" a so-called friend of Bulma's called out to her, trying to suck up.

"That's _if _you're invited, Tiffany," Bulma said derisively. She heard Vegeta chuckle.

The Tiffany girl gasped indignantly and left quickly outside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The ride back home wasn't as quiet as the last one. Strangely, they were laughing about the evening's occurrences.

"Thank you for not being an ass, Vegeta. I know it was just a deal and not a favor, but you gave more than what you had to and well, you pretty much saved my social life," Bulma said laughing, as the car stopped in front of the Capsule Corps. mansion.

Vegeta smirked and stared at Bulma for a long moment. God she was beautiful.

"What?" Bulma asked, with a curious smile on her face.

"Social life? Why do you care so much about how other people look at you?" Vegeta asked unexpectedly.

Bulma was surprised at his question; She was at a loss for words for a moment. She seemed to ponder on whether or not she was able to admit her feelings without being mocked by Vegeta the next day.

She sighed, "I don't know. I mean, all my life, I've had it all. I live in a huge house with all the money I could ever dream for, I have good parents, good education, and I have everything going for me. But what I don't have is good friends, I mean, aside from Goku and all of them, I never had a full-of-friends kind of life. And then all the guys I've ever dated…it seems like all they ever want from me is either money or sex. I mean, they don't even take the time to get to know me or…really love me. I don't know, maybe I'm just not that lucky," Bulma finished averting her eyes to the floor (of the car I guess).

She'd never admitted this even to herself, what the hell had she been thinking when she admitted this to Vegeta! A tear rolled silently down her cheek.

But then, she felt his hands hold her cheek. For a moment, those sharp, bottomless, ebony eyes seemed to look at her…this time, they held a look of understanding. He got closer and closer, until their noses almost touched; then she felt his lips on hers; they kissed her gently, as if waiting for her to open up. Her lips parted and she felt his tongue caress hers lightly. Soon, the kiss had deepened considerably. His breath had also quickened. She didn't believe this was happening. Her heart was thumping a little too fast. And this kiss she was receiving from… Vegeta…was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Not even with Yamcha.

Oh God! she thought frantically. Where is this going? Although she was enjoying the moment, she couldn't help but fear herself. She knew she had to stop herself and not go any further.

She suddenly drew away from him; her eyes wide in shock. Vegeta stared at her, confusion all over his face. But then, he slowly drew away form her, as if realizing what he'd just done and reprimanding himself for not being able to control himself.

Bulma quickly looked away form him and opened the car door. Vegeta did the same and quickly stepped out.

"Umm, well, goodnight Vegeta," Bulma said quickly as they went up the stairs and Bulma walked over t her room.

Vegeta nodded with a grunt and entered his own room.

Bulma lay awake on her bed, unable to go to sleep. The thoughts of what had happened earlier replaying through her mind.

It was then that it hit her.

She'd admitted to Vegeta everything tat she'd felt. How she had no friends and the misfortunes in her love life.

But had it ever occur to her that Vegeta felt the same way? Maybe even worse?

He'd been a prince. Lived in a palace; enjoying all the luxuries a human could ever wish for. But to lose all of that, at such a young age. The boy had lost his parents, his family…his future. He lived for years trying to survive as best he could under the word of Frieza. No wonder he was so cold hearted and emotionless. The life he'd led had turned him that way. If bulma had ever had at least 2 friends, Vegeta had had none.

How selfish had she been. Vegeta had probably seen in her the same feeling he felt, and had tried to reach out to her. And she had turned him away. This had probably been the one time when Vegeta had tried to open up to someone, and she had closed him up once again.

And who was she trying to fool anyway? She knew she was attracted to him, why lie to herself?

And with that thought over, Bulma rose from her bed, determined to try it with him once again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vgeeta turned on his bed. What had he done? Had he kissed her? What the hell had he been thinking! Had he gone nuts!

He was disgusted with himself….not only for not being able to control himself but for having these feelings for the blue haired woman, who was practically driving him insane.

"I'm just hungry,' he muttered to himself as he stood up form his bed and made his way to go to the kitchen.

He was surprised when he opened the door to his room and she was standing there.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm…well, you see…ummm, earlier, I…er…you," Bulma struggled for the words to come out, but she just kept stuttering, and his present form-wearing nothing but boxers- didn't help any, either.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, "Woman, is this going anywhere?"

Bulma stopped talking, suddenly angry at her not being able to say what she wanted…but looking at him, the way he looked…yeah, annoyed, proud and cold hearted….but she realized that he was the kind of guy who wouldn't cheat on her or hit her (ironically) and with whom she pictured herself being truly happy.

The realization triggered something in her, and without hesitating she pulled herself closer to Vegeta and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Vegeta was taken aback, but returned the kiss nonetheless. The kiss grew more passionate, until it became almost desperate. They moved in to his room '(Vegeta instinctively kicked the door shut). She felt his hand roam over her body, tugging gently on her nightgown. Letting go of the only string holding the gown together at her left shoulder, she let it drop down; deepening the kiss even more, Bulma's hands held the top of Vegeta's boxers, slowly pulling them down.

Without breaking the kiss, Vegeta gently pushed her back to his bed. He pulled back panting, breaking the kiss for a moment and stared at her, as if asking her if she really wanted to do this. Bulma smiled back at him, and put her arms around his neck, pulling him to her and kissing him again. Vegeta, slowly and skillfully got rid of her bra, marveling at the sight of her breasts. He kissed her neck and went down to her chest; his tongue caressing each breast. He smirked as he heard moans escape her lips. He kissed her once again, as his hands caressed her; they moved down to her abdomen, to her navel, and with a quick flick of his hands, removed the lacy garment obstructing his way. She opened her legs, wrapping them around his waist and allowed him to enter her. She was surprised at how proportionate he was and moaned as he encompassed her walls, moving in and out of her, his breath quick on her neck. She called out his name as the pleasure she was feeling increased.

Everything that she had never been able to feel with Yamcha, she felt with Vegeta.

Vegeta himself, never in his wildest nightly adventures, had never felt like this with a woman. He was sure she was having a strong effect on him, and he wasn't going to deny it.

The rhythm of their back-and-forth movement increased; unable to hold themselves any longer, they both let out a moan- releasing their bodily fluids.

Vegeta stared at her, curiosity written all over his face.

"Why?" he asked panting.

Bulma smiled and kissed him lightly, "just consider it as your end of the deal."

Vegeta smirked. He stared at her as she closed her eyes and surrendered to slumber.

Though, he'd never admit it to anyone, there was something strong he felt for Bulma and he knew he'd never feel that way for any other woman. Tonight, he'd discovered that. He had no regrets.

All thanks to that stupid bastard Vegeta chuckled, draping his arms around the blue-haired beauty next to him and closing his eyes with a smirk on his face.

**Okay…I just wrote this fic…it came out of nowhere….but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Reviews would be appreciated!**

**Luv u all,**

**Stonecrusher7!**


End file.
